Hikami SC
Hikami SC refers to Furano's Hikami Gakuen Primary School Soccer Club, an elementary school tournament team from Furano, Hokkaido. Uniform Manga * Home: The same as the original Hikami Gakuen team. * Keeper: Black shirt with a white polo collar, a gray abdomen and the team mark, gray shorts with black cycling pants underneath, and white socks. The emblem is the same as the original Hikami Gakuen, but with the "H.S.C." monogram on the top. Anime Yuki no kessho: * Home: Steelblue long sleeved jersey with white stripes on sleeves, a dark steelblue neckline, white polo collar, a dark steelblue abdomen and the team mark (the same as in manga), white shorts (with black cycling pants underneath) and steelblue socks with white top. * Keeper: Dark gray long sleeved shirt with a gray abdomen, white polo collar and the team mark (the same as in manga), dark gray shorts (with black cycling pants underneath) and light gray socks with two dark gray stripes on top. Beyond: * Home: Steelblue long sleeved jersey with a dark steelblue sleeve pattern, white polo collar and the "H.S.C." monogram, white shorts and white socks with steelblue on top. * Away: White long sleeved jersey with no collar, steelblue abdomen, a steelblue triangle that comes from the neck to the shoulder, and the "H.S.C." monogram, the same shorts and the same socks. * Keeper: The home version is a pale gray long sleeved jersey with a gray sleeve pattern, gray abdomen, no collar and the "H.S.C." monogram, dark gray shorts and white socks with gray on top. The away version is an orange long sleeved jersey with a white sleeve pattern, dark bluish-green from the middle of the sleeve, a dark bluish-green round collar and the "H.S.C." monogram, orange shorts and white socks with dark bluish-green on top. The gloves are black with white trim. For both the outfielders and goalkeeper, black cycling pants underneath the shorts and dark blue cleats are worn. The captain armband is dark blue for the home and orange for the away. * Tracksuit: Iwate's tracksuit is steelblue with a dark steelblue sleeve pattern, white collar, a white shield with a steelblue snowflake emblem, and a white polo collared T-shirt underneath, with steelblue pants with a dark steelblue stripe on sides. The others' tracksuit is a pale gray and white recolor, with a black T-shirt underneath. They also wear dark blue cleats. Members Yuki no kessho: 10. Yukinokesho Samui (FW/captain) 11. Yukinokesho Suisho (FW) 10 unnamed members Beyond # Kabuto Koriyama (GK) # Kyokusei Hikami (MF) # Sawada Hyona (DF) # Noma Hokubu (DF) # Kanrei Michiyuki (DF) # Yogosha Sorasuke (DF) # Saishono Suno (MF) # Toketsu Kizaki (MF) # Iwate Ryota (FW/captain) # Tsutumi Shimo (MF) # Kyokushin Giniro (MF) # Ooru Sou (GK) Support * Yukino Mohatsu * Suzuno Raiunki * Suzuno Fuusuke Matches 1st Daisetsuzan national U-14 tournament * round Hikami SC 1-0 Nanbu FC * round Senbayama FC 0-1 Hikami SC * Semi-finals Hikami SC 2-3 Higuchi SS